Dark Bloom Gets Grounded on Christmas
Dark Bloom writes a list about what she wants for Christmas to Santa Claus. However, she did not get what she wanted. Instead, she gets baby show, Disney, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums, posters, books and magazines along with Coca Cola and Dr. Pepper related fast food gift cards and beverages. She also gets a letter from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook. Transcript Dark Bloom: "Man I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? Bored, what should I do? I know I will write something I want for Christmas." My Wish List: * Winx Club DVD * PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck DVD * PAW Patrol Lookout Tower playset * Bubble Guppies DVD * Dora the Explorer Season 1 DVD * Dora the Explorer: The Album CD * Dora the Explorer PC Games * Dora the Explorer Doll * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Adventure DVD * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Adventure Soundtrack CD * Blue's Clues Blue plush toy * Blue's Clues Handy Dandy Notebook toy * South Park DVD * South Park posters * Sanjay and Craig DVD * Sonic X DVD * The Fairly OddParents DVD * iCarly DVD * iCarly posters * Max and Ruby DVD * Dora and Friends: Into the City DVD * Shimmer and Shine DVD * Shimmer and Shine plush toys * Wallykazam DVD * Peppa Pig DVD * Peppa Pig: The Game Wii * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom DVD * Rugrats DVD * The Rugrats Movie DVD * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie DVD * Rugrats Go Wild DVD * Rugrats Action Figures * The Wild Thornberrys DVD * 8 bottles of Pepsi * Burger King Gift Card * KFC Gift Card * Taco Bell Gift Card * Pizza Hut Gift Card * Arby's Gift Card * iHOP Gift Card * Rocko's Modern Life DVD * Grease DVD * Grease: The Original Soundtrack from the Motion Picture CD * Ferris Bueller's Day Off DVD * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie DVD * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water DVD + Blu-Ray * SpongeBob Squarepants PlayStation games * SpongeBob Squarepants Comic Books * SpongeBob's Greatest Hits CD * Beavis and Butthead DVD * Nella the Princess Knight DVD * Blaze and the Monster Machines DVD * Rusty Rivets DVD * Wonder Pets DVD Dark Bloom: "There! Now my list is done. Now to go to my room and sleep until Christmas Day." [ Next morning ] Dark Bloom: "It's Christmas morning. And I hope Santa Claus left me some presents made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount and other Viacom related companies along with Pepsi related fast food gift cards and beverages." [ In the kitchen, Dark Bloom is shocked that the presents made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount and other Viacom related companies is not on the table. ] Dark Bloom: "Wah! (10x) Santa Claus didn't leave me any presents made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount and other Viacom related companies along with Pepsi related fast food gift cards and beverages." Bloom: "That's right, Dark Bloom. You were on Santa's naughty list because you have been a bad (x24) girl. But I did give you something." Dark Bloom: "Really? Where are they?" Bloom: "Yes. They're in the living room." Dark Bloom: "I hope I've got something made by my favorite companies." [ In the living room, Dark Bloom is shocked to see baby show, Disney, Universal, 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums, posters, books and magazines that are not made by her favourite companies along with Coca Cola and Dr. Pepper related fast food gift cards and beverages.] Dark Bloom: "What the hell are these?" Bloom: "I got you some Barney and Friends, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, Tree Fu Tom, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Brum, Boohbah, Caillou, The Wiggles, Spot, The Animal Shelf, Hilltop Hospital, Timmy Time, Fireman Sam, Pingu, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Twirlywoos, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Friends, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, The Wizard of Oz, Easter Parade, Best Foot Forward, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and some Disney VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu-rays, toys, video games, music albums, posters, books and magazines. I also got you some Coca Cola and Dr. Pepper related fast food gift cards and beverages. These are the only things that you will do from now on." Dark Bloom: "But those are not the things that I wanted. They suck ass. I wanted Winx Club on DVD, PAW Patrol: All Wings on Deck on DVD, a PAW Patrol Lookout Tower playset, Bubble Guppies on DVD, Dora the Explorer Complete Season 1 on DVD, Dora the Explorer: The Album CD, Dora the Explorer PC Games, a Dora the Explorer doll, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Adventure on DVD, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Adventure Soundtrack CD, Blue's Clues Blue plush toy, Blue's Clues Handy Dandy Notebook toy, South Park on DVD, South Park posters, Sanjay and Craig on DVD, Sonic X on DVD, The Fairly OddParents on DVD, Dora and Friends: Into the City on DVD, Shimmer and Shine on DVD, Shimmer and Shine plush toys, Max and Ruby on DVD, Wallykazam on DVD, Peppa Pig on DVD, Peppa Pig: The Game for the Wii, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom on DVD, The Wild Thornberrys on DVD, Ferris Bueller's Day Off on DVD, Rugrats DVDs, Rugrats action figures, iCarly on DVD, iCarly posters, SpongeBob Squarepants DVDs, SpongeBob Squarepants PlayStation games, SpongeBob Squarepants Comic Books, SpongeBob's Greatest Hits CD, and other products made by 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and Viacom along with fast food gift cards and beverages related to Pepsi." Bloom: "Too bad. Also, you got a letter from Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Warren Cook: (voice of the Letter) "Dear Dark Bloom. I can't believe you killed Barney, misbehaved at school, and made fake 4Kids Entertainment, Nickelodeon and Paramount VHS openings. As a result, you shall hereby grounded for the rest of your life. You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, BBC, ITV, Cookie Jar, HIT Entertainment, TimeWarner, Universal, FOX, Columbia Pictures, PBS Kids, and other companies that you hate. There's also no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Little Caesar's, no Arctic Circle, no IHOP, no Sbarro, no Quiznos, and no other fast food places related to Pepsi. You will only eat at McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, White Castle, Subway, Checker's, Domino's Pizza, Papa Gino's Pizza, Charley's, Five Guys, Gatti's Pizza, Nathan's Hot Dog, Sonic Drive-In, Denny's, Qdoba, Applebee's, Carl's Jr., Olive Garden, Moe's, Church's Chicken, Boston Market, Dave & Buster's, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper." Dylan Priest: (voice of the Letter) "You will also eat and drink nasty foods such as raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, as well as other foods that you hate as well. From Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook." Bloom: "Now, normally I would say go to your room now. But instead, I will say this. Start doing everything with these presents right now." Dark Bloom: (angry) "Well, it looks likes I'm forced to do everything not made by my favorite companies. This is the worst Christmas Day ever!" Trivia